Gaining Control
by dragonofblood16
Summary: Nagato lost his first Animal Path, since Jiraiya had destroyed him. Replacing it with a girl from the Fuma clan, he finds it more difficult to control than a male. While considering a new body, he first calls on Konan. She quickly finds a way to help them both understand female anatomy a little better. Yes, it does contain a lemon. One shot, too. As usual, little kids beware.


**Due to a request from my girlfriend, I've been watching Naruto like crazy. Literally been going through all the episodes. 'Course, been in school, so that sucks. Still, I really liked these two characters. Might not be very good, but it's one way to fill in that blank.**

 **Yeah... I ended up finishing Naruto in 2 months. Not the fastest, but I also somehow managed to finish One Piece as well. Also, Boruto is alright.**

* * *

Rain pattered endlessly against the metal of Amegakure, as it always did. Konan sat under one of the ledges of the tallest tower, looking out towards the horizon, the darkness from the clouds and rain limited her vision. She didn't mind, though. Her mind was elsewhere. Her old sensei, Jiraiya, had been killed by Nagato. Even if he had been an enemy to the Akatsuki and Amegakure, she couldn't just forget her old memories.

Sighing, Konan twisted her blue hair and touched the paper flower in her hair. Nagato had been so calm afterwards, so why couldn't she? Even if she couldn't cry, it still hurt.

"Konan," a voice suddenly said, scaring her. She nearly fell off her perch. "Where are you? I need you to get back her immediately." Calming down, she collected herself and vanished in a flurry of paper sheets. That Nagato, always interrupting her...

"What is it, Nagato?" Konan said coolly, appearing inside the tower, the darker interior revealing a girl standing next to the Yahiko Pain. Her orange hair and Rinnegan was all she needed to see he'd added her as the replacement for his lost Animal Path.

"Well, I need you to deal with this new Pain. I've never possessed a female before, and while it feels similar, I'm having a difficult time controlling her. I need you to get me accustomed to using this new body." Konan could only nod, fearing if she opened her mouth, she'd laugh. The way he'd said it, so calm and nonchalant. It was priceless. Nonetheless, she maintained her cool. "Thank you, Konan. I'll leave this new body in your care." The Yahiko Pain flew out of the room and disappeared, most likely to hibernated until he was necessary again.

"So, I know you said to get you accustomed to using this female body, but what exactly does that entail?" Konan walked around the new Pain, observing her form. Her curves were shown through the pants and shirt she was wearing, but she couldn't let herself be distracted.

"Vocals aren't to bad, but my body doesn't respond as readily as I'd like," she said in a cute voice, though it was slightly ruined by Nagato's usually deeper voice leaking through. When she demonstrated her inability to walk, it became clear he wasn't used to controlling her very well. Konan barely caught her in time, stopping her from smashing into the hard flooring.

"I see," Konan breathed, inches from her face, one of the black rod piercings was nearly touching her nose. _Nagato, surely you could have chosen a different host?_

"Right now, I simply need your assistance to help me stand. Help me up, but don't do it for me." Struggling, Pain continued to try and use the new body, in which he had limited experience. "Dammit, this is so frustrating!"

"What is the matter, Pain?" Konan was confused, since she hasn't even put her feet on the ground yet. She let go of her, leaving the new Pain sitting there.

"It is your annoying sex organs. It won't stop leaking, ever since you got here. How do you deal with this every day, Konan?" A heavy blush formed over her cheeks. _Oh, my god,_ she screamed in her mind _. He doesn't realize he's aroused!_ "What's the matter, Konan?"

"It's nothing. What should I call this new Pain, Nagato?"

"What should it matter," he replied bluntly. Konan cursed herself, shocked her curiosity was getting the better of her. Or worse, her own arousal. "If it bugs you that much, just call me Chiku."

"Aww, that's cute. I think that fits."

"Stop that. I need to get to my feet." Chiku started to get to her feet, but she still couldn't control her legs properly, misjudging distance and slipping back onto her ass.

"Wait, I think I've got a solution," Konan blurted, before regretting it. She couldn't help but bite her lip.

"Well? If you've got an idea, share it. I am all open for help here." Chiku stopped struggling as Konan began to crawl over to her. Konan had a heavy blush on her cheeks, and while she was biting her lip, it made her look super sexy. "Konan?"

"I think the best way to gain control of the body is to experience pleasures as a woman." As soon as she said it, Konan turned away. The embarrassment was killing her.

"Fine," Chiku said, almost immediately.

"Are you sure?" Konan was close to drawing blood from how hard she was biting down.

"You're the one who suggested it. Go ahead and get it on with." Chiku still held Nagato's voice, straight to the point and resolved. Konan began to look Chiku up and down.

"O-okay," she said shakily. Putting her hands on her shoulders, Konan pinned Chiku underneath her and slowly got lower and lower. Nagato's eyes continued to watch her. "Can you at least close your eyes first?"

"Just get it over with," she groaned, aquiesting and closing her eyes. Dipping down, Konan pressed her lips to Chiku's and sucked. It was her first kiss, so she just went with it. She closed her own eyes and began enjoying the contact. That is, until she ran out of oxygen.

"Mah!" She gasped, coming up for air. A shiver ran down her spine as she licked her lips, enjoying the taste.

"That was your plan, Konan? Try something else." Chiku remained on the floor, laying there for Konan to help.

"Nagato? How can you just act like this after Jiraiya sensei died? After... After you killed him?" Konan tried to make conversation to ease her embarrassment and nervousness.

"I did my job. Now, get back to yours. I need the body if I'm going to destroy Konahagure." Sighing, Konan obeyed and sat up again. Straddling Chiku, Konan reached for the hem of the female Pain's shirt.

With a few tugs, she managed to free Chiku's boobs. With such small nips and large mounds, her pair of boobs made Konan stop under Chiku's armpits. She couldn't wait. They were beautiful. Taking them both in her hands, Konan couldn't help but moan at their softness, the way they felt under her fingers.

It was a little awkward, since Chiku stayed completely silent the whole time, even when she was having her boobs played with. Konan continued to fondle them and took deep and shaky breaths. She couldn't help it. Chiku was honestly so beautiful.

"I don't need you to be messing around. Just get this over with. It's embarrassing." Looking up, Konan noticed a tinge of red on her cheeks. A sly grin spread over her lips from excitement.

Obliging to her requests, Konan continued to squish and pull one of Chiku's boobs while her other hand snaked down her body and began caressing her inner thigh, not quite to her sensitive nerves. She was going to drag this out a while.

Her pants were almost skin tight, leaving Konan's hand practically touching her. Every time her hand got too close, Chiku began to shake, but stopped when Konan retreated. With a devilish smile, Konan began laying a trail of kisses from her clothed shoulder, up her neck, and finally fully making out.

When Chiku began shaking, Konan realized she'd gone too far and rubbed right against her folds. Breaking the kiss, Konan began to move away, but Chiku stopped her. Grabbing her cheeks, she pulled her back down to kiss.

"Mwah," Konan breathed, pulled back from another make out kiss, her head getting light without amy oxygen. Chiku, on the other hand, was simply blushing and shaking. Feeling the wetness coming through her pants, Konan guessed she'd cummed.

"Konan... That was... I, um, I still can't move my legs very well." Chiku had a higher pitch, just coming down from her orgasm.

"Well then, my dear Chiku. We'll have to fix that, won't we?" Breathing heavily, Konan went down the new girl's body, kissing every black rod on her way down her body. When she reached her pants, she grabbed the hem and pulled down with her teeth. She hadn't realized just how much she'd cum, but the wetness reached all the way up to the line, leaving Konan tasting a mix of fabric and the salty sweet taste of female cum. And then the were off.

Looking at Chiku's pussy, the small amount of fur covering her was cute, and made her smile. Moving closer, she let her breath please Chiku. She could smell the stench of salty cum right in front of her, her nose practically buried in her pussy.

Flicking out her tongue, she finally got Chiku to make a noise. A small whimper, a squeak from her escaped, giving Konan a victory. A double victory. Suddenly, she felt two hands grab her purple hair and shoved her deep into Chiku's folds, her tongue already inside her. This resulted in a louder moan, from both Konan and Chiku, echoing up the walls.

Closing her eyes, Konan began lapping at the juices still on her lips, as well as the steady trickle that continued to leak from her. It was like getting a mouthful of heaven with every lick.

It didn't take long for Chiku to cum again. Even though she had just cummed, this was something entirely new. With a small yip, she pressed Konan closer and released on her face, her thighs closed around her head now.

"Mmhm, that was delicious," Konan sighed, finally being released from the headlock Chiku had put her in. She laid back and looked up at the ceiling. "Woah!"

"Your turn." Stripping of her clothes, Chiku quickly left Konan as naked as her. She felt all the black rods on Chiku's legs pressing into her sides as she was straddled by the girl. She wasted no timebin flipping Konan over and getting her into doggy style position.

"Wait, don't spread me like that!" Chiku suddenly stuck her tongue deep into her ass, making her cry out. And she did stop as Chiku tongue-fucked her hard. Sticking her ass in the air was embarrassing enough. To have Chiku's face stuck there, not to mention tonguing her... Slowly, her embarrassment leeched away, replaced with pleasure.

"Aah! How are you, ah, able to, mmh, stick it that far in? That feels so good! Aah!" She could feel the small rod piercings pressing into her ass cheeks and even into her crack. That's when she revealed a rod to be on her tongue.

"Enjoy that?" Chiku asked, pulling back her tongue, almost getting it stuck in there. "Well that's nothing yet." Diving back in, Chiku took Konan's pussy next, running her tongue roughly against her vagina folds, separating the wet lips. Konan could simply moan loudly, giving her upmost approval.

When a finger slipped in, she could only gasp. The cold feeling inside her burning pussy was amazing! Ramming her butt backwards, she tried to get more out of Chiku's finger. She wanted- No, NEEDED it deeper!

"Someone is a naughty girl," the female Pain said, taking a sharp lick, pressing her rods deeper into Konan's soft skin. "You even shaved all of your hair. You must do this often, no?" Chiku began nipping at her clit as it rose up. Konan couldn't help but scream. No one had ever bit her clit, and it sent waves of pleasure through her, igniting all her senses. Her body couldn't help but shake. She was close.

"More... More!" Konan began bucking from the pleasure before Chiku inserted her index _and_ ring finger. By the time she reached the second knuckle, Konan had already cummed, covering Chiku's face in her cum.

"You're right. It is good." Konan collapsed forward, laying flat as she shook from her orgasm.

It only took a few moments for her to stop shaking, but Konan felt great. Her pussy felt like it had finally gotten the attention it deserved.

Then Chiku returned for more.

Chiku began by inserting one finger, but quickly turned it back to three before Konan could even scream. After a few good pumps, she managed to get a fourth finger inside her tight little hole.

"Too much..." she moaned. "There's too much... in my pussy." Konan couldn't help but wince as Chiku tried to get her thumb inside her. Since she couldn't fit her thumb in, without hurting Konan, she instead began furiously rubbing her clit. Konan immediately arched her back, unable to moan, but shaking with pleasure.

"My, my... What a dirty slut you are. You already came, yet you're already so wet." Chiku leaned down and lapped up a little of her juices, which were already dripping down her fingers. "Let's make it even better," she whispered.

Konan was curious about what could feel better. She'd known Nagato for years, but this was different. What was she doing? Suddenly, pain shot through her body. Looking down, she saw a black rod stuck into the back of her thigh. The paper around the wound was torn and peeling, blood running down her leg.

"Doesn't that feel good?" Konan couldn't turn far enough to see Chiku's face. The pain was blended with the pleasure of having four fingers deep in her pussy, as well as having her erect clit rubbed. It was better...

Only then did the fingers start moving, stirring up her insides, and made Konan gasp and cry out from the pleasure. Then, Chiku began rolling her onto her side and slid in between her legs. Konan could feel each individual rod grazing her skin and shivered with anticipation.

Unable to say a thing, she moaned loudly as Chiku began scissoring and grinding against her pussy, her fingers still stuck as deep as they could go. The small whimpering moans were easily drowned out by Konan's loud screams of pleasure. She could help grinding back. Then, she felt the second rod press deep into her other leg.

Screams echoed off the walls for almost a full minute as Konan cummed, Chiku still grinding away. Konan shook and took shaky breathes as she came down from her high and tried to relax her pained pussy.

"I'm close. How about we try some thing differently, Konan?" Konan was left to fall onto her back, a pool of female juices splashing her when she landed in it. With Chiku in full view. A large, thick rod extended from her forearm, before cleanly breaking away at almost 50cm.

Getting back into scissoring position, she began pressing and rubbing it against Konan's sore pussy lips, making her wince. At first, it just rubbed painfully against her, but following her sexual instincts, her entrance adjusted to accommodate the rod. It slipped into her hole without much resistance after that.

Wincing again, the rods in her legs were begining to get sore. However, Chiku quickly recognized her pain and proceeded to thrust the rod in completely, their pussies touching with the rod buried between them. The sudden thrust made Konan gasp out and moan in ecstasy.

Forgoing slow, Chiku began thrusting fast and hard, driving the rod into both of their holes. The rough edges scraped and scratched at her insides, making it even better. Konan was barely able to make a sound, her body jerking back and forth as she splashed around in a pool of sexual juices.

"Are you close yet, Konan? You're quieter than before." Chiku gave the rod a good thrust, smacking their skin together, as well as hitting pelvic bones. It causes a sweet pain to course through Konan, causing her to gasp and whimper under the constant sexual abuse.

Suddenly screaming out, Konan came, releasing a smaller wave of cum before she passed out. Chiku continued her vicious assault on her limp body, having not reacher her own climax. After a few quick thrusts, and she was close. Using one hand, she began rubbing her hard nipple before biting down on it, hard.

With her own loud squeak, Chiku came for the last time, blood running down her thighs and breasts, a mix of her own and Konan's. She was covered in female cum and saliva. She was a mess. Collapsing backwards, she pulled out the rod from her pussy, leaving it partially stuck in Konan's hole. Laying there, she felt as if she'd been battling with all her chakra forever.

. . .

Retreating from Chiku, Nagato returned to his own body. He'd overdone it and was breathing hard. His whole body was on fire, but he felt strange as well. As if he was missing something now. Regretting what he'd done to Konan, he knew he'd have to apologize later. But for now, he just wanted to sleep. In fact, he'd already forgotten what he was doing in the first place. Closing his Rinnegan, he slumped forward in the machine and passed out.


End file.
